Captain of Squad Fourteen College student
by Shiraken to Samanchan
Summary: Ichigo wins another war, this time with the Quincy. The Soul Society has recruited him as the third seat of squad thirteen. Head Captain Kyoraku has decided to make Ichigo a captain, although not of the thirteen squads. A new mystery squad is formed, nobody knows its specialty, however...Full summary inside M for language and future violence.
1. The First Day

**AN: There will probably be inconsistencies with the actual Blood War plot, so...Meh. I'll try to match it up when more of it gets released.**

***Takes place after his last year in high school. He kills Juha or Yhwach...whatever he's called. Ichiruki. First person, Ichigo's perspective.**

* * *

Continuation of summary

However...when he returns home, everyone calls him a war hero, and some people know who and what he truly is. Can Ichigo keep himself sane, living normally after all that?

Pairings Ichiruki OCxHime KisukexYoruichi

* * *

"You're serious, aren't you…?"

"We cannot have an uneducated captain, especially if he is having his own squad!"

I was recruited into squad thirteen about a week ago, and there is already talk of making me a captain, but the thing is, not of the thirteen squads, they want to make me captain of squad fourteen, a new division that was formed a day ago. They still haven't told me what the specialty is.

"But…Why does she have to come?" I'm referring to Rukia. Sure, I love having her around, she's my girlfriend…but. She does get annoying from time to time. And her being lieutenant of the squad I'm in, gives her the rights to torment me.

"She wants to go too." Shunsui is the new head captain, the old man was cut down by some guy named Yhwach, or whatever. Which I tore a new ass, might I add, and Uryuu was killed by Kenpachi. I can't believe he was on their side. No matter, the others think he was relocated to America and arrested, his one call was to me, but someone stole the phone from him.

"And which university do I need to go to…and does it have to be four years!? Can't I do two years?"

"Your lieutenant, is an interesting new recruit, send her in!" Damn, pirate…always changing the…what the hell? Ururu?

"Hello."

"What is she doing here!?"

"She…was killed and when she arrived here, we recognized her from surveillance of Kisuke Urahara and I had him and Kurostuchi return her memories, you don't need details. She will take care of your squad until you return, now the Senkaimon will be opened for you, Rukia is already at your new house, Kisuke will provide all the details, go see him when you get there." What in the fuck is happening?

I swear his brain must be malfunctioning. College…for four years with Rukia…is living with me again? I'm fine with just seeing her every day, professionally for most of the day at least.

"Fine…but, can I at least have a way to leave my body if the situation calls for it?"

"Here ya go!" He smirks and throws me a piece of wood. Not again.

"Another one? The other one was destroyed by that Quincy." Hashwalk or whatever the hell he said his name was, hit it with something, and it shattered.

"Yeah, this is a new one, and all it does is release your soul from body."

"That's what you told me last time…"

"Alright, alright, it keeps you at a level that won't erase humans. As long as you are within a hundred feet of it, you won't destroy humans, your little trip with squad zero turned your power to something just below our maximum perception. Ah whatever, off you go!" he snapped his fingers and a few guards escorted me out.

"I can walk myself out! I'm not a war criminal anymore! Thank you very much!" a few people here still consider me a war criminal because of me being a Quincy, even though I can only use that…Blut Vene? Whatever, I manage to shake those stupid guards off. I can feel this stupid badge eating away at me.

"Oi! Ichigo!" That voice is Shinji's, I turn to him.

"What, Shinji, I need to go."

"I know! College!" He doubles over clutching his sides.

"Shut up! I don't get it! Why do I have to go for four years anyway? I'll be fine with two!" I don't wait for his response before storming off, and avoiding the constant slew of Shinigami who want to 'be friends with god' which is what someone said in an interview with that damn magazine. I manage to flash my way there with little interruption.

"We've been expecting you! Third seat Kurosaki, please allow us to place th-" the guard was interrupted by Shunsui appearing in front of them.

"That won't be necessary, you see the badge he is holding, it acts the same as the seal, keeping him in check, and I personally can grant the removal of the seal, so carry on Ichigo, go through!" he doesn't even let me say anything, just pushes me through the damn gate. The hell man?

…

"Good to be back…and he's asleep."

I go over to Urahara, being the lazy bastard he is, asleep on the front of his store.

"Wake up!" I kick him in the face and he rolls away before getting up rubbing his nose.

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite customer, what can I do for you, Ichigo?"

"You know why I'm here…"

"Ah yes, here you go! And don't be mean to my little Ururu when you go back."

"Go back? I'm here for four years."

"Ah, he didn't tell you that. You get to go back every two months or so for a day or two."

"Huh, that's good. And I've only seen her today, I guess I'll talk with her when I get a chance to go back. Well, I should be going…wait, I need my body, or a gigai."

"All taken care of, go. Rukia is waiting for you, she must be lonely, with her savior and lover not there."

"Would you give that a rest!?" I throw a punch at him, only for him to duck with a goofy grin.

"Oh, and you have another who lives with you, they are attending the same university, hope you don't mind?"

"Another roommate? Who?"

"Some girl by the name of Yoru Hoin." He waves his little fan at me, that damn thing. "Or I think that's what she said…I hear she's nice, go." He hands me a little paper with an address and about a thousand dollars in cash.

…

"Huh…not much to look at." I mumble to myself, looking at the old run down house, maybe has three, four bedrooms, two floors. The grass and walls around the gate are completely dead, and off to the side was a car that looks like it hadn't moved in years. Black cat on the lawn. Black cat with gold eyes…no. Well, never mind, it meowed and ran away behind the house. I walk up and open the front door, to be tackled by Rukia, she drug me to the ground and kissed my cheek.

"Damn midget, let me get up!" I stand up and put an arm around her. "Now where's my gigai?"

"Come in first, it's in your room!" she pulls me in to the house, I can see that the inside has been cleaned a bit, probably what she was doing here.

"Oh yeah…where's our roommate? Urahara said there was a girl named Yoru Hoin."

"She's out getting her hair done." She leads me up the stairs into a hall to the left, three doors, and the hall to the right has two doors.

"Oh, what does she look like?"

"Don't know, she left a note…this is your room!" she opens the door to reveal a really clean room with my body in the bed.

"Did…you clean my room?"

"Yeah! I cleaned…your room, mine, the kitchen…and I am currently working on the bathroom."

"Wow, you'd make a good wife someday." I rub her head before getting in my body, that badge in my hand, wait…it can me within a hundred feet of me…I open a drawer and throw it in.

"Oh wouldn't you like that!?" She crosses her arms and smirked, I flick her forehead and walk past into the hall.

"Maybe I would. So, does that car run?"

"It has no gas, we'll get some for it tomorrow, and we start on Monday, it's Friday now…so tomorrow we'll get gas and food, Sunday we relax."

"I'M BACK!" That voice! Yoru Hoin… Yoruichi Shihoin…are you fucking kidding me…

"You have to be kidding." Me and Rukia said the same thing as we left my room and went into the hall, looking down the staircase. Purple hair…dark skin…my nightmares have been realized.

"So Rukia, did you know about this?" I turn to her and smirk before walking down the stairs. "And you! What the hell!?" I point to the demon cat lady in front of me.

"I'm going to college with you! I never went to one before. I had Kisuke give me my memories about six decades ago, so…turns out, I dropped out of high school." I would punch you in the face if you were a guy.

"Whatever…why did you run away when I saw you earlier?"

"I didn't…oh! You saw the cat! That is a stray that happens to look like me…see! There it is!" she points out the window at the cat on the lawn sleeping.

…

"So, Inoue, and chad, they going to this university too?"

"I went by her house, she wasn't home, and her door was locked so maybe she's on vacation before school starts. And Chad is going to one in Tokyo."

"Is that so…whatever, there's the gas station…I have about a thousand that Urahara gave me, so let's get enough gas."

"HE GAVE YOU THAT MUCH!?"

Yesterday was slow, helping to clean with Rukia while Yoruichi played with the stray. That lazy bitch. Today me and Rukia are walking to the gas station to get some gas. Then we'll get food.

"How much did he give you?"

"Only a hundred!"

"Well maybe it's my bonus for ending another one of your wars." I lean in and kiss her forehead before speeding off, her chasing behind me.

Urahara must have done something to my body because I outran her and already had two full cans of gas before she caught up.

"You…ass…hole…wait…next…time…" Rukia is out of breath…is she out of shape? It wasn't even a warm up for me…

"Would you like me to bring the car to get you, I bought you some water. Here." I throw her the bottle and she happily accepts it. no words, I guess I'm bringing the car.

…

"Get in, midget, you can rest while I drive, I'll go slow."

She shoots me a death glare.

"You know you look cute when you silently threaten me."

…

"Okay, this should be good for a week."

"Yeah, if Yoruichi doesn't shovel it down."

Me and Rukia were leaving the store and packing the car. I notice something out of the corner of my eye. There's a tall boy with black hair covering his left eye. His shirt and pants are both black. His mouth and neck are covered in bandages. And he is just staring at me.

"Hey…Rukia…have you seen this guy before?" I turn to Rukia and then point to where that guy was. "Huh…strange…he's gone."

"Did you huff gas fumes?"

"Shut up!"

…

"Who is that?" Rukia asked, pointing to the gate in front of our house.

"I…don't know, I'll go ask her."

There was a woman with long black hair in a blue sun dress standing in front of the gate, looking at the two cats in the yard. I approach her holding my keys to the house.

"Excuse me miss, do you need something, I'm the owner."

"OH KUROSAKI-SAN!" she grabs my hand and jumps up and down.

"Uhh…do I know you?"

"Oh forgive me! My name is Katherine Yuni! I'm your English teacher at Karakura University!"

"Uh, great…how do you know me and where I live?" I ask the woman as I free my hand from her.

"Again, forgive me! I just wanted to see the three war heroes that are in my class! I heard that you, Yoruichi Shihoin, and Rukia Kuchiki are war heroes that fought overseas and destroyed a terrorist group! But you were the main one, you fought with the head of the group with an old sword and you killed him after he cut down your captain! Is it true!?" Urahara…what have you got me into.

"Eh…yeah. I'm not allowed to reveal details to civilians…so please inform the rest of your students to leave me be about it." what the hell…why am I playing his games. "Yo, Rukia! Get over here! I'll get that stuff, come greet the…English teacher!" I go unlock the door and go for the food, Rukia is talking with the teacher, indulging in this twisted fantasy.

A few minutes go by and I finish unloading the car, shoo those 'cats' away and rejoin Rukia.

"Okay, well…is it Ms. Or Mrs.?"

"Ms. I'm not married." She is a bit bubbly and open to be a teacher…

"Okay, Ms. Yuni, Yoruichi is sleeping, she said she'll greet you at the university, me and Rukia have to finish cleaning this house."

"It was a pleasure to see our war heroes! I'll see you three on Monday!" She starts running down the street and I feel Rukia pull my arm, dragging me to the house.

"She's such a child…can't believe she's a university teacher."

"You know…that sounds an awful lot like half of the Shinigami who see me. Can't believe this kid is that war hero."

"Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

"But…really, he had to go say that I killed a terrorist group head!? With a sword!?"

"It's a stupid story, I know!" Yoruichi was sprawled out on the couch, not a cat this time.

"Oh whatever, Hey, Yoruichi, while you were out, did you happen to see some guy with long hair and bandages from his nose down?"

"Eh…no. Why?"

"I don't know, I saw someone like that and when I looked away for a second he was gone…never mind, I'm going to sleep, I'll see you two in a hour or two."

…

"GET UP YOU FOOL!" Rukia…..not now.

"No."

"You dunce! School starts in an hour!" WHAT IN THE GRAND FUCK!?

"What!?" I jump out of bed, looking at Rukia, already in her uniform. White long sleeve undershirt with a black vest and a knee length black and white skirt. I jump to my closet and pull a similar outfit out. Except instead of a vest and skirt, it is long black pants and a black jacket.

"YOU LET ME SLEEP FOR A DAY!?"

"I tried waking you for dinner but you kept on sleeping. Me and Yoruichi will be waiting in the car, hurry and eat." She ran out the door and I heard the front door slam a minute later. Damn. I run down the stairs to find a plate of what I hope is eggs. Down that, a glass of juice, grab the keys, and my bag, and run out the door.

"You're sloooooow."

"Shut up, cat. Get in." Yoruichi was sitting on the roof of the car, she jumped down and got in the back. I get in and we pull away.

…

"You must have not heard me, I said an hour, not ten minutes. We still have more than half that hour!" Rukia, being critical of everything I do.

"Oh shut up…English is the first class, you said that…right?"

"Yeah…room 221."

"You two go ahead, I want to look around." Yoruichi waved us off as she went a different direction.

"I guess we should go make some friends…wait, what about Keigo, Tatsuki…Mizuiro…Chizuru…and anyone else I'm forgetting?"

"Tokyo with Chad. Wait, this is the room."

We were walking down halls, I, as usual, was getting looks of fear from those who haven't heard that story Urahara spun up, and looks of 'I wanna kick his ass to look cool.' I'm used to it, and I'm pretty sure…I'll be king by my second year.

"Yo! It's two of the soldiers!" One of the guys in the back called, prompting the entire class…to look at us. There is one…it's him. Glaring at me for a second before returning his eyes to the window. Whatever.

"Yeah…I guess you all already know who we are, so introductions are useless. Good." I walk into the room and me and Rukia take two seats next to each other, she was then swarmed by the guys.

"Hey, Rukia-chan, would you like to do something later?"

"Can I have your number?"

"Sorry I'm taken." Rukia said with a small smile.

"Damn, by who!? If I kick his ass, would you go out with me?"

"I think that is fair, he's behind you." Every one of them turned slowly to see me scowling at them, they quickly slinked away. "Geez, do you have to look so violent?"

"I have an image to uphold."

"Yo, Kurosaki, you seem cool enough." Some random guy came up to my desk and put a hand on it.

"Eh…?"

"Oh right, you can call me Arrow. My real name is Aron Aroneto" I look up and he has short brown hair combed to the left, green eyes.

"Alright…Arrow. This is Rukia. And that is Yoruichi." I point to the purple haired demon that walks through the door, with a smug look on her face. "The third soldier." When they heard me say that, all the guys flocked her. this is going to be the longest four years of my life.

…

"Would you all stop harassing them." The voice behind me calls. I turn to see a girl with short red hair and a blue eye, her right eye. Her left eye is under an eye patch and she has a small scar on her chin. She smiles and closes her book.

"My name is Minine Homura. Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san, Shihoin-san."

"Like wise…hey, thanks…they all seem to be afraid of you?" I notice that the entire group around me quickly scatter to their seats.

"Well, that's what happens when rumors beat common sense. The class is about to start, the teacher will walk in…in fourteen seconds." Hmm? I turn to the clock to watch it. exactly fourteen seconds go by and the teacher runs in, out of breath.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! My name is Katherine Yuni!"

"Wow you're good." I whisper to the girl behind me and then turn to the teacher.

"Kurosaki-san. Is Shihoin-san here?"

"I'm right here!" Yoruichi calls from the other side of the class. She's sitting behind that guy with the bandages who keeps looking out the window.

"Ah Shihoin-san! Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san told me about you, but I didn't expect you to look…excuse me for being so frank…old. You look at least thirty."

"I get that a lot…I'm actually only 18 and those two idiots are only 17. Shouldn't you know our ages from our files? Or did they classify that too?"

"Everything was marked out! Only names and physical features were mentioned, along with what each of you did overseas…so young, yet so…experienced!"

"Don't go there." I mumble to myself, Rukia chuckled at it.

"Well, I would say Ichigo is the most…experienced of us three. But enough about us, start your lesson, or whatever you have planned for us." Yoruichi, I guess she's trying to make a hard ass image of herself. Which reminds me, I need to kick the shit out of the toughest student, establish dominance like at Karakura High.

"Oh, well…there is no lesson…I maybe have forgotten my lesson plan at home!" She laughs and scratches the back of her head. She can't possibly be a teacher…

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" That voice… "My name is Orihime Inoue. And I…Kurosaki-kun!?"

"Inoue? What are you doing here?"

"You might as well continue on with your conversations from earlier, since we don't have anything to do." Ms. Yuni sat in her chair and looked out the window, Orihime ran over and took a desk in front of me.

"I was visiting Tatsuki-chan in Tokyo, and I overslept this morning…" she gives a little chuckle.

"Oh, that's fine, Ms. Yuni forgot her books so we aren't doing anything."

"Oh…is that so? Well, anyway! What are you two doing here? I thought you were…eh?" before she could finish her sentence she was swarmed by the guys, seriously?

"Disperse." Is all I have to say for them to do just that. It seems that I'm already king of this class.

"Yeah, but they're making me attend this college for four years…with Rukia and Yoruichi."

"I didn't even see Yoruich…oh that's why." She turned to see Yoruichi acting like a queen surrounded by guys, and a few girls.

"Yeah…she is loving the attention. She and Rukia are living with me."

"So…Orihime, how is everything?"

"I got a job at a bakery about ten days ago!"

"Great! I'll be sure to drag Ichigo to come visit!" Do I have to…? What the hell!? Rukia hit me! Did I say that out loud!?

"Sure! Sounds like fun!" What hath Hell wrought.

"Hey, Kurosaki, are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Oh…Inoue, this is Aron Aroneto…he said to call him Arrow."

"Arrow, at your service." He does this…exaggerated bow. Making Rukia and Orihime laugh.

"I'm Orihime Inoue."

"I heard you were in the army with them, but you were the field medic they had, did you have to deal with missing limbs?" Damn it you stupid hatter. Leave her out of your next lie.

"You could say that! But I don't like talking about it…so if you could please not speak of it…"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I heard about it, and was just curious?"

"It's alright, so Kurosaki-kun, you said you and Rukia live together with Yoruichi? Where?"

"WAIT! You are already living with your girlfriend?" Arrow shouts, causing the entire class…including Ms. Yuni, to look at me shocked.

"What's so wrong about it, she lived with me since high school."

"So you and her are…" Oh shit…I forgot. She loves me. I just don't have those feelings for her, she told me how she felt and then I had to go run off to fight someone. She never found out.

"Sorry, Inoue, I just don't hold those feelings for you, you are too much like a sister to me." It's good for her to hear it now.

"Oh, okay! As long as you are happy with her, I'll be happy!"

"You're quite the ladies man, eh, Kurosaki-san?"

"Ms. Yuni!?"

The teacher came over and sat on my desk. The hell?

"What, I want to be friends with you."

"That is unprofessional." I turn around to see that guy staring at her, with angry eyes, his reiatsu feels…different, oh well. His Reiatsu!? Its high enough for me to notice it!

"Rukia…do you…"

"Yeah. After."

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Ms. Yuni walks over to his desk and looks him in the eye.

"Because I didn't tell you it."

"Then tell me it."

"Muramasa Kurosaki. Now you know, go back to getting yourself fired."

"Kurosaki? Are you two related?"

"Who knows."

…

"That was weird…that guy, do you think he actually is related to you?"

"I don't know…I know that Kurosaki was my mother's name…maybe he's related to her. I'll ask my dad. So…next class is…?"

"You and me have the same classes, Yoruichi just happened to have English with us. Our next class is…" she pulls a paper out of her bag and unfolds it. "Math…oh just kill me now."

"Rukia, you're already dead. Welcome to college."

Rukia has a deep hate of math for some reason.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll help your poor little girlfriend? Eh, war hero?"

"Please don't go supporting the geyser of crap flowing from Urahara…here's our class." We walk in and it is a repeat of English.

"Soldiers are here!" A guy in the back shouts.

"Shut up." Rukia says as she walks past, findnign an empty seat, I take the one behind her.

"Now who's looking violent."

"Shut up! I hate math, I hate being around it. when we get home, you're going to…Can I help you?"

Rukia is acting odd…

"Oh, sorry! I…don't have many friends…I'm from Naruki and everyone here knows each other, do you think maybe the three of us could be friends?" I turn to the girl who was staring at us; she has long black hair and blue eyes. Probably about the height of Rukia.

"Oh, okay, what's your name, excuse Rukia…my girlfriend is a bit…agitated by this subject."

"Shinzu Maka! Ow! Kei-chan…why did you do that?" I look up at the boy who smacked the back of her head.

"Hey, Kurosaki, Kuchiki, you've met my sister Shinzu, my name is Keita."

"Oh, hey Keita. So are you older or younger?" I ask, remembering her call him –chan.

"I'm actually a year younger, but mentally twenty years older. You see, she's always been a closed shell, keeping to herself, and her childish ways."

"Kei-chan…be quiet…"

"Oh, well, if you will, allow us to be your friends. Rukia can be a bit…mean in math, so just give her time."

"Okay, so all that stuff they said you did…with the sword? Was that true?"

Here we go…

…

History.

"It's the soldiers! They're in our class!"

Honestly…

…

Psychology.

"Soldiers! Everyone look!"

God damn it!

…

"Yoruichi! Get in the car." Me and Rukia are already in the car, engine running. Yoruichi is talking with a group of guys. I honk the horn and she starts running over.

"Guys, I gotta go, he keeps a short leash on me!" I'll kill her.

"Just get in."

"Fine! So we doing anything fun?"

Just get…in…the car…thank you! She finally gets in and I pull away.

"We're going to ask my dad about Muramasa Kurosaki."

"Ew, boring. Drop me off at home."

Me and Rukia are talking about the people we met. Shinzu and Keita seem nice.

"That Shinzu girl, she didn't seem so shy considering she spoke to you." Rukia said poking me in the side. Lucky we aren't moving, waiting for an old man to cross the road.

"Well, It's because I was being the 'not violent' one this time."

"Hey! It's not my fault I hate math with a passion!"

"Oh would you two love birds wait for me to get out before you start arguing like an old married couple?" Yoruichi is passed out on the back seat, but still conscious.

"Rough day, huh?"

"Establishing myself as the queen isn't easy."

"Well, that is what I am it seems." Rukia spoke up.

"Well, Rukia it would make sense, they think I'm their king. Just because of a lie that Yoruichi's perverted lover came up with."

"Hey! He isn't my…okay."

We get to our house and let her out. She runs inside and I drive away.

"So, Ichigo. Are you going to tell your dad about us? Seeing as we've only been together for maybe two weeks."

She has point, my dad doesn't know, nobody except Renji, Shunsui, Urahara and Orihime know.

"Yeah, and I will bet that he will want…four grandchildren."

"You're on! I bet he wants three. Twenty dollars."

…

"Hey, Yuzu, Karin, Dad, we're home!" I call out as I open the door, surprisingly my dad isn't. never mind. He comes flying down the stairs for a kick and I flip his foot back over his head, flipping him back to the floor. "Honestly? How many wars do I have to win for you to stop attacking me?"

"Six more!" He gets up and a second later Yuzu and Karin run in.

"Well, whatever, hey you two!" I walk over to my sisters and pull them into a big hug.

"What about me?" Rukia pushes me away and hugs them.

"So, what brings my son and third daughter around for a visit? Do you need money?"

"Not really, I just have some questions about someone we ran into earlier."

He motions for us to go into the kitchen, the three of us sat at the table.

"Okay, do you know anyone by the name of Muramasa Kurosaki?"

"Oh, how do you know about him?"

"He is in my English class." Rukia speaks up.

"He's your cousin, he is Masaki's sister's son. And yes, he is a Quincy. I would just ignore him, he isn't anything you couldn't handle if he is hostile."

"I've never heard of him before, why?"

"You never asked."

"I swear…sometimes you're so annoying, and…" I turn to Rukia and she nods. "Dad. Me and Rukia are dating now."

"MASAKI OUR SON IS A MAN NOW, HE IS A WAR HERO AND A LADIES MAN!" He sprints over to the oversized poster of mom and hugs it.

"Eh…"

"I expect five grandchildren!"

"We both were wrong." Rukia mumbles to me.

"What was that?" Dad, stop being nosy.

"Nothing, nothing. Well. We got what we came for, so we'll come by on Saturday to visit longer with everyone."

…

"Rukia! Come on down! I said I would make dinner for you! It's ready!" Rukia asked me to make her dinner since she was still doing her math work, she really doesn't like it. Yoruichi was out playing with that stray again.

"Oh, how sweet and romantic. What flavor?" I can hear the sweet sarcasm.

"Chicken."

I made her some Ramen, just about all I can manage.

"I could get used to you cooking for me." She starts eating the poorly made noodles, and I start making a sandwich.

"And I could get used to you cleaning for me. Hey Rukia, does Yoruichi eat cat food?"

"Yeah, I grabbed some while we were at the store, when you were changing I put it out."

"Oh that's good...who could that be?" I hear a knock at the door and I stop making my food and go to it.

"Don't know, only the teacher knows where we live."

"Oh…Shinzu…What are you doing here?"

"I…don't have anywhere to go…Keita disappeared with my parents, and the house is empty…"

"Hey, Rukia, come here!" I shout, letting Shinzu inside. She looks like she was just crying and she is still in her school uniform.

"Oh, Shinzu…what brings you here?"

"It sounds like her parents and Keita moved without her."

"Oh that's horrible! We have a spare room if you want to stay with us."

"Th-thank you! I just met you two today, and you already treat me like this…I'm so happy!" She starts tearing up and tackles Rukia into a hug. Yoruichi appears behind her, with a mother like expression. Weird.

"Well, we're your friends…come in, I'll show you the room." I take her bag from her and pull her up the stairs. We turn left, towards mine and Rukia's room, hers is next to mine. I open the door and let her in. "I'll make you some dinner, I think Rukia is the same size as you, I'll have her bring you some clothes so we can wash your uniform." I leave her door open so if she said anything we could hear it. I go down the stairs and make her a sandwich like mine.

"Umm…Kurosaki-san!"

"Call me Ichigo, what do you need?" I ask her, she came down stairs and is behind me.

"I don't have any money…are you sure you're okay with me staying here."

"Yeah that's fine, I get enough money to support four." I smile at her and give her the turkey and ham sandwich.

"Okay…and that cat outside, it doesn't come inside, does it?"

"No…one of them is a stray, and another is o-"

"It's Yoruichi-san. I can't explain it but one of those cats feels exactly like her. And like…being around you is like a blanket, but cold."

"Oh…well yeah, Rukia! Get down here! You explain it to her, I'm eating!" I shout up the staircase as I shove a bite into my mouth.

…

"Okay. Makes sense."

"That's it? No calling us crazy?"

"I've seen those hollows and one of the…Shinigami, with an afro. He's a bit stupid, isn't he?"

"Oh wow, he's still alive. So, please promise me that you won't tell anybody about this, only one or two other people know about it, other than those in this house, so please stick with this stupid army lie."

"Got it! so…do you mind taking me clothes shopping, this is kind of the only pair of clothes I have."

"Uh, sure…Rukia, do you want to come?" I grab my keys from the table and shout up the stairs.

"No! I have stuff to do!"

"Come on, Zu-chan."

"I like that name…!" She smiles as she follows me out in to the car. But she stops a few feet from the car, shaking.

"_Hollow! Hollow!" _That badge starts squawking for hollows, but I don't feel anyt…never mind, I see a garganta open in the distance.

I thought those two died…


	2. Can't I have one normal day?

"What are they doing together?" I look up to the two figures standing off in the distance. Then I notice Shinzu shaking. I turn and tell her to go back inside. She hesitates to move for a second but agrees a second later. They don't move much but step out of the darkness of the garganta and when it closes they just stand there looking around.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia shouts as she flies by me, out of her gigai. I press that badge to my chest and release from my body. I chase after her and cut her off.

"Wait Rukia…Don't you think it's strange that he's with Grimmjow? Didn't he die? Didn't both of them die?" I stand in front of her, hand on her shoulder, I look at her with soft eyes, and she immediately shakes me off and starts yelling.

"Didn't you die fighting Ulquiorra? Didn't Orihime die when her brother attacked? Dying doesn't mean you're dead." Honestly Rukia, I don't know what I would do if they turned and attacked you.

"Fine. But you stay here." I turn and flash to them, as I get closer I can see that they were just in a battle. With each other? No, Grimmjow would have easily killed Byakuya. I can feel he's gotten stronger.

"You, Kuchiki, It's that orange haired fuck! Can I fight him?" I hear Grimmjow shout as I approach. Why can't anything be normal? Why?

"No, as I said, I have a contact here. This is him." Byakuya, don't involve me in your affairs.

"Both of you shut up! What are you two doing here? You were both labeled dead!"

"You don't have the authority or rank to speak to me in such a manner." Byakuya drew his sword, and I took the two off my back. Grimmjow drew his.

"Actually I do. I'm Captain of Squad Fourteen. And considering I'm in charge of all affairs in this town unless otherwise told…You have no authority to even give me an order, let alone fight mine. And why did you draw your sword?"

"Because this war has to end, you are a Quincy. The Quincy must die. There is no fourteenth squad. Scatter Senbonzakura." Those damned flower petals, I start dodging getting the occasional cut on my face or arms. Out of nowhere Rukia flies by and wraps her arms around her brother.

"Nii-sama! Please stop attacking him! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Rukia was crying, I could tell, she shouldn't cry, she doesn't need to cry, her brother has been missing since a week or two before the war ended. Which was months ago.

"Please don't cry Rukia…" I speak as I push my reiatsu up higher, to a point where the flower petals just bounce off. "He doesn't know that the war ended." I move closer, Grimmjow is just watching this with disgust. I still don't know why those two are together.

"Rukia, is what he said true?" He makes the petals, blades, the pink things, I don't even care at this point. He makes them move back from me, seeing as they are just bouncing off. I lower my reiatsu back to where it was.

"Yes…! Please stop attacking him, he is the captain of squad fourteen, but he needs to go through college before he can return permanently…and why…are you with the Sexta?" Rukia is still crying, I want to comfort her, but I don't need to confuse Byakuya anymore, I'll tell him later.

"He helped me escape from Hueco Mundo and a prison that a few Quincy had me in. I suppose you ended this war aswell, Kurosaki?" He sealed his Shikai and sheathed his sword. Grimmjow looks anxious, maybe he wants to fight, or is scared.

"Yes, I did. Now who is killing him, I don't care if he helped you or not, he nearly killed Rukia and abused Inoue." Byakuya turns to him with a face of disgust.

"Bakudo no. 61 Rikujokoro." Good choice. "Kurosaki, make it painful."

…

"Okay, Shinzu, now that they're gone, let's go. Rukia, you're coming too." I walk over and pick Rukia up off the couch.

"Fine I'll go! Just put me down you giant!" Rukia starts squirming around and I set her down, kissing her forehead. "Did you have to torture Grimmjow in front of me?"

"Yes, he stabbed you through with his hand, remember?" I bend over slightly to get eye level with her and squint.

"Yeah…So, Zu-chan…" Rukia turns to Shinzu who has a slightly red face.

"Yes?" Shinzu was waiting by the door for me.

"Why are you crying?" Rukia walks over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I just watched him kill someone…" She didn't make eye contact and Yoruichi came down the stairs, went over to her and hugged her.

"Calm down Zu-chan, he only did it to protect us, the one with blue hair was actually an enemy of ours who tricked Rukia's brother to get closer to Ichigo." Yoruichi is oddly motherly. Maybe Shinzu will be okay as long as Yoruichi is acting like a mother.

"Yoruichi, you're a good friend." Shinzu stops her tears, but only for a second before they return, Yoruichi pulls her closer, comforting her a bit more. Keita was right, she is like a small child.

"Zu-chan, if you want, I'll give Yoruichi the money and she'll take you shopping." I hand the keys and about three hundred to Yoruichi. A few more minutes of this warm scene and the two of them leave.

"Wow, Ichigo…Yoruichi seems…weird." Rukia sat back down on the couch and opened her book that I made her close. Ms. Yuni said anyone who hasn't read The Odyssey has to have read it before the end of the month so I gave her my old copy from home. I picked it up for her after school earlier.

"Maybe she already got pregnant and is practicing to be a mother." I chuckle and sit next to her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder, letting her rest her head on my chest.

"Knowing her, not likely, she's a tease but never makes a move." Rukia does have a point, like that hot springs incident.

"I guess, and just relax and read your book, Ms. Yuni needs you to read that." Luckily I have a copy that has the original, English and Japanese versions. I don't know what languages Rukia can speak or read. I can speak English pretty well, although, I'm not sure this is a language class. Whatever. I look down to the black haired girl under my arm, she looks so at peace here. Her white skin seems to glow, no matter where she is. Even if she's in a gigai.

"You're so warm…" Rukia leans her head back, looking up at me with a smile, I smile back at her, looking into her lavender eyes.

"Really?" I don't feel warm, either way…she's so pretty. "Hey, wake up." She actually fell asleep. She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. But why does she have to sleep here, I have work to do…speaking of which…I need to get a job, since I doubt that I'm getting paid by SS and I don't think Urahara is going to support us financially.

…

At one point while Rukia was sleeping on me Urahara had come by. Yoruichi and Shinzu were still out shopping.

"Well, I saw that you had a visit from the late Captain Kuchiki. And an espada."

"Are you spying on me?"

"I've been spying on you since you came out of The Shattered Shaft." He just gives me a goofy little smile, Rukia shifts a little.

"I…well that explains some things. Did you know he was alive?"

"Not at all, I was a bit surprised when I felt him appear, and…You've grown merciless, torturing an espada who can't fight back." His expression changed to something darker.

"It's not that he couldn't fight back, he knew he shouldn't fight back. I could have beat him with just my Shikai this time, however I'm still a bit worried that Byakuya attacked me after showing up with an espada."

"Ah, he was just carrying out old orders, he would have no idea that the war was over if he's been missing for so long."

"Wait…They were ordered to kill me!?" I shout, waking Rukia, damn it.

"I didn't say anything to you…but you were deemed more of a threat then Zangetsu was, I can't remember his name so I'll call him Zangetsu, they are the same person after all."

"You moron. You think that would be the first thing to tell me!" I raise my voice a bit more, Rukia moves slightly over, probably thinking I'm going to attack Urahara, she might not be wrong to think so.

"Sorry if I didn't want to say 'Oh, Ichigo, by the way you are now a bigger threat than the Quincy, so they're targeting you first.' What do you think you would have done, mentally unstable Ichigo who learned so much about himself and the enemy that he doesn't even know left from right, if I told you that your supposed allies have turned on you?" I swear, sometimes…no all the time, this guy.

"I think I'll need to have a talk about your hobbies." Rukia said as she sat back next to me again.

"That can wait until later, Urahara, I don't suppose you can set anything up for me to get a job, could you?"

"That's the other reason I stopped by. You're a bartender at Bar Kir. You start at five tomorrow, you get off at nine."

"I'm not old enough to serve alcohol, you retarded hatter."

"Ah, but I pulled a few strings to get you the job, as long as you don't drink any, you can serve it, don't screw up."

"Wait…Bar Kir…Isn't that the strip club a mile south of here?" Oh now I see why he put me there…asshole. "What are the days I work…?"

"Tuesday through Saturday. Five to nine each day." That isn't that bad, and I heard bartenders make good money.

"Hold on a second…I don't know a thing about bar tending."

"Training on the job my clueless student!" I'm not your student? "Oh, and I almost, forgot, Yoruichi might start acting weird, pay it no mind."

"I knew she was acting weird!" Rukia shouted, pointing at me for some reason unknown to all but her.

…

"So, are you ever going to change out of your uniform?" I ask Rukia as I get a drink from the kitchen.

"I almost forgot!" She jumped off the couch and scrambled up the stairs. Cute.

I just can't keep from feeling that either the asshole in charge of my life is writing some half assed story about me. The hell? I could have sworn that something just hit me in the back of the head…

I wonder what my squad specialization is…it sure as hell won't be Kido. I can't even use Sai. Won't be medical…what the hell else is there?

I walk over to the door and open it, looking at the sunset, I notice that those two still aren't back, whatever. I go out the door and shut it, sitting on a old wooden bench off to the side, under a window that looks into the living room. I hear the sound of loud obnoxious music. What the hell is that…oh. Yoruichi had some stupid song playing in the car as she pulled up, windows down. Holy shit…how is that possible with just three hundred? In the back there is just a mountain of bags.

"Did you buy the entire store?" I call to Shinzu as she got out of the car.

"Ichigo-kun! Yoruichi-san is so nice! She used her money too and got me a lot of clothes!" Ichigo-kun…Better than soldier at least.

"You're lucky she likes you, otherwise she would just taunt you constantly." I reply back, drinking my water.

"So are you going to help take it inside?" Yoruichi asks as she takes a few bags out.

"Hell no I'm not. You bought all that, I gave you enough for maybe a few outfits, but that…hell no."

"Fine…Damn strawberry." Yoruichi mumbled, probably thinking I couldn't hear it.

"I heard that!" I shout from the door, I open it for them at least. I return to my seat, and Rukia comes out a seconds after Yoruichi and Shinzu went in.

"Thank you for telling me." She sits next to me, watching the sun set.

"No problem, you know, you should go see your brother, I'll give some excuse of why you aren't at school tomorrow." I push a few strands of hair from her face.

"Are you sure?" He's your brother, just say hello at least, he's been dead for a few months.

"Yeah, I can handle making a little lie." But if you open a Senkai…Arrow?"

"Yo, Kurosaki." Arrow came up to the gate and opened it, walking over. "I was wondering if you two wanted to go do something tomorrow around seven?" He asked, watching the two unload the car.

"Sorry man, I have work Tuesday through Saturday from five to nine. And Rukia is going to visit her brother for a day or two." I actually want to hang out with him, make some friends. Not followers. But poor timing.

"Oh, that's alright man, next time. Where do you work anyway?" Here we go…

"Bar Kir, I am a bartender starting tomorrow."

"Aren't you only seventeen?" Eh.

"I know someone who pulled a few strings to get me the job, I can bartend as long as I don't drink anything."

"Ichigo, I'm going to get my stuff packed if I'm leaving tonight. Goodnight Arrow." She waves to him and goes back inside. Forgetting to shut the door, whatever.

"See ya, Kuchiki." Arrow called after her.

"Yeah, sorry man, maybe Friday?" I ask, hoping he's free.

"Hmm…no good, I'm busy Friday, how about right now?"

"I can't, I have to take Rukia to see her brother, and it's a long drive." I stand up and point in the direction of Tokyo.

"Oh, okay, I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Kurosaki." He turns, waves and walks out the gate and leaves it open, really, can nobody close anything?

…

"Okay, Rukia just visit with him, and if you can find out my squad specialization, that would be great." Rukia was out of her gigai and it was in her bed. She nods and then opens a Senkaimon. "Oh, and don't tell your brother about our relationship, if he doesn't know already, I would like to tell him together."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can, I'm sure that my captain is going to need me for something." I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"Okay, have fun."

Rukia smiles and walks through the gate and it shuts, I leave her room and head down the stairs to find Shinzu on the couch watching T.V.

"Oh, hey Zu-chan, like your new clothes?" She is wearing a pair of red shorts and a white shirt with a peach on the stomach.

"I love them! Do you remember how I said I didn't have many friends…?" She lowers the volume and turns to me as I sit next to her.

"Yeah…I remember you said that in math, right?"

"Well…yeah. About that…I don't have any…other than you three. And…" she doesn't finish her sentence before she starts crying. She really is like a small child. "And…" She starts to speak but stops again. "I can't…believe…my family would…leave me…" by now she was crying uncontrollably, I put my arms around her and pull her into a hug, gently rubbing her back, I think this will soothe her. Damn, Yoruichi seems to cheer her up instantly, where is she…?

"I don't know why they would leave…I don't know. I don't know what you're going through. I don't know if I'm even helping the situation. But I do know…That you aren't alone, and the three of us…may not exactly be human…but we are here for you, and I'm pretty sure Yoruichi loves you like a daughter she doesn't have. It's okay to cry right now, but sometimes…Shit just happens. It isn't always good. So, just be strong for us, we'll support you completely." Where the hell did that come from? I let her go and wipe a tear from her eye and she smiles.

"_Hollow! Hollow!" _Really? Right now? Are you serious…?

"Damn…Zu-chan I have to go for a little bit. Maybe you should go to sleep, it isn't good to cry alone."

"R-right."

I press my hand around the badge at my waist and I get released from my body.

…

Why are there so many of them!? I cut down a few hollows in front of me, only for them to be replaced by twice as many. The hell? Will I need my Bankai?

Holy shit! I was nearly hit in the face by a small snakelike hollow, ducking under it, I stab up with my right blade and nearly split it in two. Again more of them surrounded me. I look down for a second and see something that really isn't good. Muramasa is floating in the middle of this swarm of hollows, looking up at me. What is he doing!? Wait…they aren't attacking him. Crap! I was punched in the back by a larger hollow.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" I launch my attack in a wide arc in front of me, destroying maybe fifty of them, but they kept coming.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" That…why is he here?

"Toshiro?" I watch as his ice dragons kill a bunch of hollows that were behind me.

"That's Captain Hitsu…Never mind! What is going on?"

"Like hell if I know! It's him!" I point to Muramasa who doesn't take his eye from me.

"And who the hell is that?"

"Muramasa Kurosaki. My cousin and a Quincy…"

"Kill h-Where did he go?"

I look to where he was and he is gone. The hollows start dispersing. What the hell was that!?

"Kurosaki...What the hell are you doing if you knew he was a Quincy, why don't you kill him?"

"Because he can't." That voice…

"Dad?"

"Captain Shiba?"

Me and Toshiro turn around to see him floating behind us in his soul form. He has a stern expression on his face as he come closer. Toshiro seals his Shikai.

"What do you mean I can't kill him?" I ask, putting my swords on my back.

"If I knew, I would tell you. I've tried many times to kill him during that war, but he just…disappears. Not once have I even touched him with my zanpakuto. It's like…he's not there." My dad is being serious about this, I can see it in his eyes.

"He was being ignored by the hollows, they were attacking me…can he control hollows? Is it safe with him at the University?"

"He is at the University with you?" Toshiro nearly blew out my eardrum.

"Yeah…he's in one of my classes and it seems that everyone ignores him and doesn't even notice him unless he wants them to." I explain what I noticed about him on the way back to my house. When we get there, Yoruichi is being a cat, playing with the other again, we go inside and Shinzu is passed out on the couch next to my body. I walk over and enter my body and wake her. "Zu-chan wake up." I nudge her a bit and she opens her eyes.

"Oh hey…I meant to go upstairs…sorry…oh, who are they?"

"Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father. And you are?"

"Shinzu Maka…"

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of Squ-"

"Nobody cares Toshiro…" I interrupt him.

"Okay, Ichigo, what did you need us to come back with you for."

"Zu-chan, go upstairs, this isn't for you to hear." She nods and then runs up the staircase, a second later, I heard the door slam. I turn back to the other two. "Alright. We need to find a way to deal with Muramasa, if he can control hollows like that…I can't kill them all, not while sealed at least."

"You were under the seal just now!?" Gee, yell louder you short little fuck.

"Don't answer that, Ichigo I advise you ignore him, however, if he does that again, try and kill him. I doubt you'd be able to touch him…but it's worth a shot. Oh and I heard you are starting work at Bar Kir. Son, you are now a man!"

"Captain Shiba…please." He looks mad…

Over the next hour, the two of them go on about ways to catch him, yet my dad shot down every suggestion. I'm in the kitchen making Shinzu some tea. She came down and asked but quickly went upstairs when she heard my father talking about removing Muramasa's head. Hmm? The door just opened…oh, Yoruichi. It's getting a bit late, I should sleep soon. I take the tea up to Shinzu's room and knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouted from inside.

"Here's the tea you wanted."

"Thank you…my dad used to make me tea when I felt sad." Oh please don't cry again.

"Yeah, well, next time tell me to make it sooner."

…

"Oh, where's Kuchiki-san?" I get asked by a girl she was talking to yesterday, not four seconds after walking in the door.

"She had to go visit her brother last night; she'll be back tomorrow Kiera-san." I turn and head to my seat, immediately noticing Muramasa isn't there. Maybe he's scared. I take my seat and Arrow walks over with a few other guys.

"My name Jared Neils from America." He had blonde hair that went a bit past his eyes which were brown.

"Your Japanese is pretty good." I said in English. Surprising the other two there.

"You speak english too? Oh thank god I have someone to talk to. My Japanese isn't very…good."

"Good enough."

"What?"

"I said good enough. And what's your name?" I ask the other one I don't know who has short black hair and brown eyes.

"Kenji Komura, It's a pleasure to meet you, Kurosaki-san."

"Likewise. Rukia isn't here right now, but I'm sure you'll get along, although I don't know if she speaks much English. Did you understand me?"

"I got the basics, Rukia isn't here, we'll be friends. Right?"

"Yup." 

"Ichigo, I need to talk to you alone, come here." Yoruichi was standing in the doorway. I get up and walk to her, she drags me out the door and down the hall.

"What do you need?"

"You're telling me you don't notice it? Feel for Orihime's reiatsu." What is she babbling about now.

"Fine…" I expand my senses and immediately notice what she is talking about. It's high. Like, really high. And unstable, it keeps spiking and dipping. What is happening to her? "Holy shit, Yoruichi where is she?"

"Not in the school…Come on!" She grabs my arm and we run out of the school. On the way out the door I slam into Ms. Yuni.

"Ow…" she is on the ground, rubbing her ass.

"Sorry Ms. Yuni! We're in a hurry! Emergency, not for civilians, you know the deal." I don't even help her up before speeding off following Yoruichi. I eventually catch up to her because of these superhuman abilities.

"Ichigo. I think she's at her house…" Why can't one day go by with nothing crazy happening? I just want one day…that's all I ask. Damn it she spiked again, what the hell is happening to her that we felt her from the university?

After a few more minutes of running, we both have enhanced gigai it seems, we arrive at her house, the reiatsu flowing out is stifling, a few hollows appear and start heading for the building, I quickly leave my body and kill them. Then a Senkaimon opens. Damn, and now this will get complicated.

"Ichigo…I'll go see what's wrong with her, you confront whoever comes out of that." Yoruichi shouts as she runs up the staircase at the side. I just nod and fly up to the gate.

"Rukia, Jushiro and Isane?" Isane is wearing a captain coat, I guess in the few days I've been gone they made her the new captain of squad four.

"We'll catch up later Ichigo, what is happening to Orihime?" Rukia goes over and walks through her door, the rest of us follow her to see Yoruichi standing in the door to Orihime's room, hands over her mouth. I get over and look over her shoulder, what I see both shocks and disgusts me. Orihime is naked, covered in blood, her eyes are wide and fixed on the bloody mess in front of her, they are filled with…fear. The source of all the blood in front of her is a dead body of a man, without any pants.

"So what I miss…Oh." Urahara!? What the hell!? When did he get here!?

"Inoue!" I shout, moving in to the room, pulling the sheet off her bed and covering her with it. no response. "Inoue! Wake up! It's me, Ichigo!"

"K…" She said something I couldn't hear.

"Everyone, leave I want to talk with her." I turn and look at the group standing in the door. They do what I say and shut the door.

"Inoue, look at me, your safe now. It's over, calm down."

"K…it…hurts…"

"Please, look at me!" I grab her face and turn her towards me.

"Kurosaki…kun. Why…why did he do that?"

"Inoue, what happened? Who did this?" I know what happened.

"He…it was him." I don't think she can bring herself to say it. instead she points to the body in front of her. I move over to flip it, and notice the ribcage was blown out, heart, lungs, any other organs that were there, gone. His chest was just a gaping hole. I…Are you fucking kidding me? His face. "The one from English…"


	3. Why is everything so complicated?

This…is impossible…I saw him earlier. He was in the class…He spoke to me.

"Inoue…how did…that, happen?" I point to his hollow chest cavity and she just whimpers. I put my hand on her shoulder and ask again. "How did it happen?"

"I…screamed stop…and he…e-exploded." Her voice was empty and shaking.

"It's okay now…it's over, get cleaned and dressed, only friends are out there so when you're dressed come out. Okay?" I stand and put a blanket over the body so she couldn't see it. I walk to the door and leave her as she stands.

"Isane, come here for a second." I motion for her to come over, when she gets over here I speak so nobody can hear.

"Yes, Captain Kurosaki?"

"Okay first…don't call me that. Second…She was raped. I want you to make sure she isn't pregnant."

"O-okay…"

"Okay, she's getting cleaned up, now…what the hell was up with her reiatsu? I felt it from the university. But I want you to alter her memory, Rukia, can you do that for me? Just…make her forget the last hour or two." I look to Rukia who is sitting, head in her hands.

"Yeah…"

"Okay…What the hell are you doing here!?" I angrily point at Urahara. He just turns, flipping his fan at me.

"I can't sit back and let her be in pain. Once she comes out, I'm going to seal her reiatsu. Similar to the seal captains and lieutenants receive upon entering a Senkaimon. Only you will have the ability to remove it, along with me, of course…and after you go to work stop by my shop, I have something to tell you."

"Got it, now…is there a particular reason you two came?" I ask, pointing to the two captains in her living room.

"Shunsui sent us to do some…recon on this Muramasa figure. You wouldn't happen to have any spare rooms would you?" Jushiro smiles throughout his explanation. Isane nods along.

"Well, the Kurosaki building has just filled up yesterday, for now you can stay in my shop until renovations are done to his home!" Renovations? Why!?

"Could you not? I can barely deal with Yoruichi."

"Hey!" She throws a pillow at me which I caught and throw back at her.

I'm pretty sure Rukia was going to say something but Orihime came out of her room with the blood still on her but she was dressed.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she was crying, I motion for her to come over and she did, when she collapsed and fell into my arms crying, I'd be a horrible person to not comfort her, even if she wouldn't remember.

"Inoue, it's okay. It's over, we'll figure this out. Do it Rukia. Urahara, visual barrier on her room?"

Rukia did something that I didn't get a good look at and Orihime blacked out for a second, when she came to, she noticed that she was in my arms with tears on her face and she immediately blushed, backing away. Urahara came back from her room and nodded.

"Orihime-chan, calm down." Urahara came and sat behind me.

"Eh…what are you all doing in my apartment…?" She looked around at her visitors.

"We killed a hollow that knocked you out, they just happened to be here for something."

…

"I can get us out of going to school, let's just sit here and talk." I told Urahara to clean her room and get rid of the body without her knowing. How the hell was Arrow here…and there?

"Kurosaki-kun, are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm sure, Inoue it's only the second day. Nothing major is going to happen." I had Urahara wipe everyone's memory of this happening. Except mine, he wanted me to know about the seal on her so I don't accidentally unseal it.

"Fine…" She sits back and crosses her arms.

"So, you're a captain now Isane. Congratulations, although…I just wish it was on better terms." I notice how sad she looked when I said the word captain.

"It's okay…she wanted to do it."

"Let's change the subject!" Jushiro spoke up, uncomfortable from the saddened atsmosphere.

"Yeah, let's change the subject to why are you two here?" Orihime asked with a smile, it's horrible that she doesn't know, but her mind is still torn in two from Ulquiorra.

"Well, Captain Kotetsu is going to the University with you four. I however will just be doing some…business." Why…I don't need any more distractions from this.

"Oh, Urahara, I've been meaning to ask you what you meant by Yoruichi acting strangely." I ask, looking at the cat sleeping in Orihime's lap.

"Oh, she's pregnant, I thought you knew." Every one of us dropped our jaws.

"So, you're the father I guess?" Rukia asked with a smile. But she was blushing slightly.

"Yeah, she's about a month or two pregnant." Hmm doesn't look pregnant.

"Wouldn't we notice that?"

"Shinigami have children differently. It develops in the soul and then splits off." He made a mischevious face. "Would you like to hear the story of how it was conceived?" School sounds fun.

"On second thought, come on, school sounds good."

"I agree!"

"Yeah! Lets go!"

…

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Inoue, Shihoin…why are you four so…oh right never mind. Class is nearly over." Ms. Yuni almost forgot what I told her.

"Thank you for understanding Ms. Yuni." Yoruichi spoke up as we all went to our seats. Immediately me and Rukia were surrounded by our classmates.

"Speak one at a time, is that possible?" Rukia asked, making everyone quiet down.

"Is it true!?" Kiera spoke up as she pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

"Hmm?" I look at her with confusion.

"That two more soldiers are coming here soon!" Two?

"I don't know about two, but one, yes…another medic, however she is a captain of her own squad, that's all I can tell you."

"Oi, Inoue, here's the papers from anatomy." Someone who I recognized from my Psychology class came in and handed her a stack of papers.

"T-t-t-t-thank you Kino-senpai!" What's with her reaction? Is she blushing?

"Kino-senpai is very popular, but you might have a chance with that pretty face of yours…is that blood on your cheek?" Orihime immediately freaked out and ran out the door, coming back a second later. This place must not really care if you leave your class. Her face is clean, how did we not notice that.

"It was some paint, I bumped into a wet pole on the way over." Eh.

"Okay...so…I'll help you show off to Kino-senpai!"

"Yuyu-chan…nooooo! Please don't do that!"

I guess she is over me, it's been one day and she found someone else, good for her. Arrow is still here…what the hell, who the hell was that?

…

"I have a headache, please all of you go sit down, I want to talk with Ichigo." Rukia asked everyone to leave, usually she jumps at a chance to talk in math.

"What is it Rukia?"

"Tell me you sense them."

"Huh?" I start expanding my senses and…really? Already!? And as if on cue. Isane comes through the door.

"Uh…excuse me…oh there you two are."

"Excuse me, who are you?" The teacher asked, still don't know her name.

"Captain Isane Kotetsu, I just transferred here from Hokkaido, please accept me."

"Oh, fine, Kotetsu-taicho. Take an empty seat, class will begin in a few minutes."

Please do not call me that, Kotetsu-san is fine." The teacher nods and returns to her papers.

"Ichigo, Urahara-san just forced me here…making me wear this outfit…I don't like it."

"Oh but you look so cute Isane." Rukia smirked and giggled a little motioning for her to sit in a nearby seat. At least the students in this class aren't insane like in English…

"I don't want to look cute!"

…

"Come on…Isane, you can sit in the back with Yoruichi and Zu-chan, if that's okay with you?" School ended and we're outside, walking to my car. Thank god that they aren't handing out homework yet, I doubt I would have time to do it all before work. This ugly car…I can't tell what kind of car it is, but its covered in a horrible shade of grey.

"Okay, I'm fine with going to school with you, but I'm sure as hell not going to a strip club with you." Ha, Isane.

…

I can't say the outside of Bar Kir is lacking… a giant neon sign with naked woman on each side, pink walls, blacked out windows…huge dude standing in front of the door. Looks like a bald Kenpachi. I stifle my chuckling and approach him.

"I'm starting here today. Can I go in?" I ask, he looks at me and squints. Something on my face? He pulls a clip board out and holds it next to my face.

"You're Kurosaki, yeah? Go on in, Iku-san is in the back, she's the manager, she'll be out in a minute, wait for her at the bar." The large man moves over letting me go in. I walk in and immediately, and I mean within five seconds, a topless woman approaches me.

"Shall I escort you?" Oh good god please yes.

"No, I work here starting today, I have to wait for Iku-san at the bar." She pouts and walks away, swaying her hips seductively. Well I guess that is the bar…A long counter with bottles on the wall behind it, and a pole in the middle of the counter, at least I'll be entertained here.

"You're late!" No…Iku…Ikumi!? Why in the fuck. Why? Why?

"Ikumi-san…what the hell are you doing, managing a strip club!?" I shout as I move around her to the bar.

"My business went bankrupt so I started stripping here, and what do you know, somehow I ended up as manager." That's inspirational. NO MENTAL IMAGES OF. NO.

And there it is.

"Whatever, that wall out there said you're training me. What do I need to learn?"

"Don't touch the dancers, and always know when to cut off someone's drinking privalages."

"Is that it?"

"Yup, our previous bartender wasn't fancy or anything, these perverts don't expect anything elaborate, just the correct drink."

As long as…

"AND OUR NEXT DANCER KINKY KATHY!" I turn my attention to the stage to see…MS. YUNI!?

Nothing weird happens…

"That…woman…please tell me her real name…" I point to the dancer, my face probably reads 'horror'

"Oh, she's Katherine Yuni." NO. NO OH NO.

"Can I quit?"

"Ah, Kisuke said you might ask that, so no." And they know each other…

I glance at the stage and oh my god. My teacher is hot. Like…what the hell? How old is she!? She has the body of a nineteen year old.

"You can look but don't touch and don't let it distract you, now go to the bar and read over the labels of each bottle. Oh I almost forgot! Follow me!" Ikumi grabs my arm and pulls me into the back throws me into a room, throws some clothes at me and slams the door.

…

I look badass. Black suit with a black hood, I'm not sure why I need this hood…but looks badass. I'll wear it up. I open the door and see Ikumi waiting for me.

"Oh my…" she turns and leaves, motioning for me to follow. I look off to the stage and Ms. Yuni…Kinky Kathy… is hanging upside down topless. Must. Not. Get. Distracted. By hot teacher.

"Ikumi-san-"

"My name is Iku here."

"Eh, okay, Iku…what is my pay?"

"Dunno yet, I wanna watch. SEE. You work in this environment before I give you a set paycheck, you do get tips though."

…

I'm studying the labels on each of these bottles, Ms. Yuni got off the stage a minute ago, and I'm waiting for my first customer.

"Hey you must be the new guy, I'll have…I don't care, surprise me." No…I slowly turn around to see Ms. Yuni standing there, still topless, they are pretty big, didn't expect that. This is like something out of Rukia's manga that she leaves everywhere. She looks up at me and immediately widens her eyes and freezes. "Ku-Kurosaki…"

"Deal with it professionally, but tell me…WHY ARE YOU A STRIPPER!?" I pour her a glass of some tequila and hand it to her shaking hands. Her face is bright red.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but teachers don't get paid shit…PLEASE TELL NOONE!"

"I won't…" STOP LOOKING AT HER CHEST. "But, I'm not going to call you Kinky Kathy…Katherine is what I'll call you, only out of school of course." Calm. Be calm and professional, naked women are going to be frequently around me... "And do you happen to know what the hood is for?"

"To add mystery to the handsome bartender." Did she…

"Katherine, professional. If you want to flirt with me you'll need Rukia's permission." She laughs and then downs her drink. Oh boy, is she an alcoholic, that was quick.

"I can't believe I have to dance here next." WHAT!?

"AND OUR NEXT DANCER BROWN KITTEN!" I turn to the stage and…are you fucking kidding me.

"YORUICHI!?" I shout, feeling angry at her. Immediately her red lace outfit comes flying off and she starts twirling around the pole, stopping every few seconds to stare at me. Wearing only leather panties.

"Now, now Mr. Bartender, be professional." Katherine…don't push me.

"I would have liked to know before I started that my roommate and teacher were strippers here."

"Well, in my defense I didn't announce to the class that I'm a professional stripper."

"Hey, don't you be speaking English it makes customers think you're talking about them."

"Sorry!" me and her shout in unison. Another customer walks up and sits at the end of the bar, Katherine jumps up and starts her dancing.

"Hello sir, what can I…of course. What can I get you Jushiro?" Why is he even here?

"I'll have…that." He points to a bottle behind me. I…can't pronounce that.

"One Russian Vodka, would you like a private dance, I can arrange her to give you one." I point to Katherine and dodge a kick meant for my head. "What? I'm promoting your services."

"Sure. Ichigo…I want you to tell me what Kisuke has to tell you after you meet with him. And…miss Shihoin is quite the dancer." I hand him his glass and takes a small sip. Handing me a twenty. I go to get his change. "Give the change to this young woman up here." Huh…Seems she has a fan.

"How long have you been working here?"

"Three days."

"Huh, so I guess you have a fan now."

"Thank you sir." She winks at him…a shiver just went up my spine…what. SHE'S YOUR TEACHER DON'T GET IDEAS DAMN IT! PLUS YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! Okay…good, mentally yelling at myself calmed me down. Hmm, Yoruichi is gone from the stage. And I look to my left to see her grinding on someone at a table. Wonderful thing for a pregnant woman to do.

"NEXT DANCER IS NAMED SUGAR BEE!" I swear I will kill someone if I know her. Good. Some woman I don't know with short black hair. And a yellow corset with black stripes.

"So, are you liking the job that Kisuke got you?" Jushiro asks as he is watching Katherine dance around.

"Well, I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy being surrounded by naked women. I just wish the manager was someone else." I sigh and lean on the counter watching the woman on stage, I feel it would just be weird to watch my teacher dance around like this, even though we agreed to be professional about it.

"Is that so? Ichigo-chan!?" Oh fuck me.

"Yes Iku."

"I thought so." She smirks and walks away. Yoruichi runs up to the counter.

"Bartending idiot, gimme two shots of Tequila!"

"Are you allowed to drink?" Katherine asks as the song ends and she jumps off the counter landing next to Jushiro.

"Not for me, for those two bumbling perverts." She points to a table with two old guys basically raping her with their eyes.

"That's a good girl! Get them drunk and make them tip!" WHEN THE HELL DID IKUMI GET BACK!?

"I always do Iku. I always do."

"How long have you been a stripper here?" I ask, incredibly confused.

"Since it ended." Oh…makes sense.

"Just don't let Zu-chan know about it. Hello sir, what can I get you?" Another customer comes up to the bar.

…

"So, what did you want me to know?"

"This." He throws me a little green pill.

"Soul Candy?"

"A mod soul, that is what raped her, the body she destroyed…which I still don't know how that happened…the body was a gigai, poor in construction, it amazes me how it was able to carry out such complex functions as intercourse."

"Wh-"

"Don't worry about it, the other captains who are stationed here are observing Muramasa. He wasn't at school today because he had a cold, at least he has decency to not infect others." You dumbass! You should have killed him if he was sick!

"I see, so can I go now…I need to purge a few images from my mind." Katherine's…everything. And Yoruichi in general.

"Fine, fine, and tell Captain Ukitake that it is impolite to spy on others' conversations." He walks over to the door and opens it, Jushiro falls in. Honestly I would have told him later when he was sober.

"Sorry, he got drunk, I didn't know how low his alcohol tolerance is, just ignore him."

"Fine, so I guess you found out Yoruichi's line of work? You like what I have tamed?" You old pervert.

"She's pregnant, I don't think she should be flying around on a pole."

"You don't understand soul pregnancies. Have Rukia explain them to you…And…if you're lucky she'll dem-" Nope.

"You don't even get to finish that sentence. We aren't even that serious in our relationship yet, we haven't even kissed. Hasn't even been a month." I get up to leave and he tells me something else.

"Muramasa has gone missing, me, your father and Jushiro are tracking him. Don't worry about it." Gee, I wasn't worrying but now I am. Thanks.

…

"Ah…so Kurosaki-san, I was wondering if you would care to join the class and not stare blankly at me like an empty shell?" HUH?

"Uh, yes K-Ms. Yuni." I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice I was looking at her. I quickly turn away and look around, what page…what page…FORTY SEVEN!? I'm still on twenty two…

"I'll let it slide this once." She's totally different at work…well; I guess she has to be professional here. And…NO GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Stupid…thoughts…

"Get your head out of your ass." Rukia whispered to me. I nod and find the page we're on and look back at the teacher.

"Now, Kurosaki-san…if you would. I would like to see your Latin skills please read excerpt seventeen." Latin. I have a near flawless accent and flow with Latin, piece of cake…seventeen…eh, the long one, of course.

"Yes…En, quæ prodigia, ex oris allata remotis!

Oras adveniunt pavefacta per æquora nostras!

Non equidem priscæ sæclum rediisse videtur

Pyrrhæ, cum Proteus pecus altos visere montes

Et sylvas, egit. Sed tempora vix leviora

Adsunt, evulsi quando radicitus alti

In mare descendunt montes, fluctusque pererrant.

Quid vero hoc monstri est magis et mirabile visu?

Splendentes video, ceu pulchro ex ære vel auro

Conflatos, rutilisque accinctos undique gemmis,

Baccâ cærulea, et flammas imitante pyropo.

Ex oriente adsunt, ubi gazas optima tellus

Parturit omnigenas, quibus æva per omnia sumptu

Ingenti finxere sibi diademata reges?

Vix hoc crediderim. Non fallunt talia acutos

Mercatorum oculos: prius et quam littora Gangis

Liquissent, avidis gratissima præda fuissent.

Ortos unde putemus? An illos Ves'vius atrox

Protulit, ignivomisve ejecit faucibus Ætna?

Luce micant propria, Phœbive, per aëra purum

Nunc stimulantis equos, argentea tela retorquent?

Phœbi luce micant. Ventis et fluctibus altis

Appulsi, et rapidis subter currentibus undis,

Tandem non fallunt oculos. Capita alta videre est

Multa onerata nive et canis conspersa pruinis.

Cætera sunt glacies. Procul hinc, ubi Bruma fere omnes

Contristat menses, portenta hæc horrida nobis

Illa strui voluit. Quoties de culmine summo

Clivorum fluerent in littora prona, solutæ

Sole, nives, propero tendentes in mare cursu,

Illa gelu fixit. Paulatim attollere sese

Mirum cœpit opus; glacieque ab origine rerum

In glaciem aggesta sublimes vertice tandem

Æquavit montes, non crescere nescia moles.

Sic immensa diu stetit, æternumque stetisset

Congeries, hominum neque vi neque mobilis arte,

Littora ni tandem declivia deseruisset,

Pondere victa suo. Dilabitur. Omnia circum

Antra et saxa gemunt, subito concussa fragore,

Dum ruit in pelagum, tanquam studiosa natandi,

Ingens tota strues. Sic Delos dicitur olim,

Insula, in Ægæo fluitasse erratica ponto.

Sed non ex glacie Delos; neque torpida Delum

Bruma inter rupes genuit nudum sterilemque.

Sed vestita herbis erat illa, ornataque nunquam

Decidua lauro; et Delum dilexit Apollo.

At vos, errones horrendi, et caligine digni

Cimmeria, Deus idem odit. Natalia vestra,

Nubibus involvens frontem, non ille tueri

Sustinuit. Patrium vos ergo requirite cœlum!

Ite! Redite! Timete moras; ni leniter austro

Spirante, et nitidas Phœbo jaculante sagittas

Hostili vobis, pereatis gurgite misti!" I look up and everyone is staring at me.

"Amazing…"

"What the hell?"

"This guy…"

"Even his voice is sexy!"

"I'd let that tongue p-"

"VERY Good, Kurosaki-san, I will admit, I'm very impressed, I have not once had a Japanese student who sounds flawless in Latin." She interrupted that girl who was speaking…although I would like to know how it ends…

"It's something I picked up." Bullshit my way out? Got it.

"But to recite Montes Glaciales perfectly…I can't even do that."

"I'm sure you could do it."

"Flattery won't pass you."

I thought so.

…

"Ichigo…talk to me, you're being cold." Rukia and me are out under a tree in the middle of the campus, during our lunch break. Isane is sitting with Yoruichi and Orihime a little ways away on a bench. I'm not talking to her because I don't want to, I'm just worried that whoever was behind what happened to Orihime will target one of them. Isane, Yoruichi, Shinzu…maybe even…I can't even think that.

"Ah, sorry Rukia, I keep spacing out. Come here." She moves closer to me and I put my arm around her and smile.

"I was thinking…that I could stop by your work tonight…" oh boy…

"I…don't think they will let you in…you don't look 21." Good thinking.

"I'll get an older looking gigai…Urahara has offered me one on multiple occasions…" Fuck…How will I explain the other two…Ka-Ms..Katherine whatever I call her now, and Yoruichi…

…

"Arrow. Can I speak to you for a second?" It's after the final classes of the day, I see him with his friends from the other day…I decided to ask him something.

"Uh, yeah what is it?"

"First off, do you speak any other languages, other than English?"

"Pretty good in Italian. Why?" Good, I know that language.

"Sai cos'è un dio della morte è?" Gotcha. His eyes went wide at my question…he averted my eyes…what exactly do you know?

"Perché è importante?" Don't dodge my question…

"Sai cos'è un dio della morte è?"

"Sì" I thought so. Too many people in this town are spiritually aware. But how does he know what they are…

"Okay, be at my house…midnight. Alone. We need to talk about something." I turn and walk away, leaving the others confused, behind me I can hear some girls chatting away about how sexy my voice is in different languages. Can't say it isn't annoying.

…

"Oi, Ichigo-chan you're la-"

"Right on time Iku."

Ikumi, still telling me I'm late, I got here ten minutes before. And plus, I'm already changed…what is she going on about?

"Oh, Mr. Bartender. Please refrain from fawning over me in class." Katherine was standing behind me, this time with a more…modest outfit. Yoruichi got a cold…not sure if it has to do with the pregnancy, or if she just randomly got sick. I turn to her and look down, a tip that the bartender who is after my shift gave me, said that one should not see the hooded man's eyes.

"I wasn't, I was just lost in thought about what someone told me."

"Oh, what would that be? But before you tell me, go pour me some tequila." She starts pushing me to the bar. Once we get there I start pouring her a shot.

"Oh you know, the usual, I'm prime suspect for the murder/rape of nineteen thousand Korean women." I look up and smirk. She just starts laughing.

"Wow that was quick, is that actually it?" Honestly…how are you a teacher.

"Well, if you want the truth, here you go, I'm actually dead, I'm not a human, I was sent here from a different dimension to attend college and finish my education from when I was alive. In order for the hero of Winter to return, I must stay four years. Oh, and Yoruichi is actually a cat." Well, that's basically the truth.

"Careful, Rukia might not like that you have seduced me."

"Ah, but that…WHAT!?"

"That's a very nice story you have there." She just walks away to a customer who just came in. I go turn to get a bottle of water I have under the counter, when I look back up I see the customer, you're joking, right?

"Hi Ichigo." Rukia? She looks…older. Her hair…is a bit longer. Her face, less childish…her skin still white as ever…and wow. Her…huge. Wow. "My eyes are up here."

"Eh. Sorry, I…you look beautiful."

"That woman, she was talking with you. Is it me, or does she look familiar?" Oh thank god.

"I thought so too, she seems fond of me though." Oops.

"Oh…is that so? Well, she is pretty, I'll give her that…maybe I'll stay in this gigai…what do you think?"

"I can't think, you're too beautiful." At least I know how to make her shut up.

"I…pah…sh…shut up! Fool!" she takes a seat and puts an arm on the counter. "One…whatever." I pick a random bottle off the shelf and pour her a small glass. Wow. Gone in a second.

"I like the dress you're wearing." She had on a knee length dark blue dress with spiraling sequins on the right. Her skin gets so red when she blushes. I guess even she can be girly.

"OUR NEXT DANCER WAS A FAVORITE YESTERDAY SO HERE SHE IS AGAIN! KINKY KATHY!" Oh god help me.

"Oh…it's that woman…I can't shake the feeling that I met her somewhere else before…"

"Well, strippers are normal people too. It's possible you met her at the supermarket when we went. Maybe at the gas station?" Maybe I can keep her fooled. But…did Katherine recognize her?

"Oi! Ichigo! Stop slacking and look attractive!" Shut up Ikumi…why does she want me to look attractive. She comes over to the bar and sits next to Rukia. Thankfully they've never met before.

"Yeah, look attractive, make me fall for you!" Rukia isn't helping my case so I turn to Ikumi.

"Slow night?" I ask, drinking more of my water.

"Yeah, it's been slowing down lately, if the pattern continues, it might be sold." I might be able to help her…I am a captain after all. They get paid quite a bit…

"I…might be able to help you if it's financial issues. All I need to do is a phone call."

"Oh really, go for it." I nod and pull out my phone.

…

"Okay, great, I…wow, Okay, thank you."

"So, how did it go?" Ikumi asks, now Katherine was sitting next to the older Rukia. Please let them not talk or know each other.

"Somehow, I'm the new owner."

"WHAT!?" Ikumi jumps out of her seat and nearly climbs over the bar.

"I don't know, I was talking with a representative from a bank in Tokyo and once I transferred some funds into the business he said I just bought the strip club. So…I will no longer be a bartender, thank you very much…however…I will keep wearing this suit…I kinda like it." Oh lying is so easy when nobody expects it from me, but I'm not lying about being the owner…

"This isn't happening…I can't be working for him…no. No…" Ikumi slinks away and sulks at an empty booth.

"Ah, so, can I get a raise?" Katherine raised a hand up.

"I…don't know…maybe, maybe not, all depends on your performance, the rest of the week." Oh…oh yes, yes this will be a fun little project. "Ah which reminds me. News of owner changing is not allowed, understood? You want a job, miss?" I turn to Rukia and she just pouts at me. Cute.

"Got it."

"NEXT DANCE IS A NEW GIRL…HER NAME IS…MISTY!" A woman with bright blue hair came onto the stage and has a police woman's uniform on, cliché.

"WAIT! I KNOW WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM!" Rukia shouted…fuck.

"What?"

"You're Ms. Yuni!" Rukia points at her. And then pulls her hand away. "Wait…why are you…"

"EH!? You…I thought it was weird…you're Rukia Kuchiki…but why do you look like…that."

"I've always looked like this? And why don't you explain to me why you…our teacher…is a stripper!?" Rukia yells, thank god the only people here are drunks left over from the shift before mine. Rukia is rather calm about this on the outside.

"Eh…Teachers make little money. Strippers make good money. Both makes enough money. And plus. I don't have a family to hate me for it." Why is she smiling for something like that. "Well, I do have a sister, but she's blind and doesn't know what I do other than teach, I visit her every Friday."

"Okay…I…I'll try to keep it a secret at school…"

"Oi! Kathy. Up on the counter!" Ikumi calls as she comes back, still looking depressed. Katherine nods and jumps up on the pole and starts dancing. Rukia looks up at the dancing teacher with a disturbed face.

"Does she really have to dance, the only guy in here is passed out?" I ask, looking up at Katherine. Rukia is watching too, so it's not like I'm doing something wrong, well it is wrong, she's my teacher. "Actually, get down from the counter. "I have an Idea. Do you mind if I step out for a bit?"

…

I go around back and leave my body, I open a Senkaimon and step through. Once I'm there I head for the first squad barracks.

"Captain Kurosaki…what are you doing back?" Oh, Nanao…and I like that title.

"Nothing, Nanao. I need to speak to Shunsui. Is he sober enough for conversation?" I ask, knowing he is probably drunk.

"Yeah, I took his sake, so he should be sober…what are you planning, coming back so soon?"

"Oh…you might not like me for this." I smirk at her and she sighs.

"If it's something that requires the removal of my clothes, this time I will have to stand my ground." Oh that was a fun night…and she hates me for it.

"…Well, not your clothes at least."


End file.
